


What happens in Biology...

by VegetarianTreefinch



Series: Originally Ridiculous [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 3-word-stories, Biology Class, Boredom, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I can't believe I POSTED this, Silly, Why Did I Write This?, ahhhh!, switching between languages
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegetarianTreefinch/pseuds/VegetarianTreefinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kennt ihr drei-Wort-Geschichten?<br/>Jeder schreibt 3 Wörter, dann ist der nächste dran und so weiter, immer im Kreis, wobei man sich nicht absprechen darf.<br/>Diese Geschichte ist, was passiert, wenn drei Schülerinnen (der 13. Klasse wohlbemerkt :D) in Bio so langweilig wird, dass sie wieder zu Siebtklässlern werden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in Biology...

Rating: E / NC - 17 (nicht das tatsächliche Rating, sondern die Überschrift :D)

Ich würde versuchen nachher die Frau gründlich anzuschreien und ihr die Ohren in ihren zwei wunderbaren Ohrenwärmern lanzuziehen. Ich würde unter anderem auch ihren Hintern in der hässlichen Hüftjeans spanken bis er aus dieser Jeans rausspringt und die Frau in einen Van steigt, der grünen Schleim nach ihr wirft.  
Der Fahrer hätte einen Schiegenkopf, der diesen Schleim wegzaubert, nur ein Auge auf der Stirn, unter dem Kinn war seine Nase, die blöd rumguckt, weil sie nach 16 Uhr keine Hexen mehr essen kann, weil ihre Verdauung dann nicht mehr auf Fleisch gerichtet ist. Holy shit!  
"Das Nichtsnutzertum ist heutzutage groß", dachte der Reifen des Vans.  
Die Straße heulte: "Fucking Bitchass Van!"  
Und der Baum schrie seinen Hass. "Damals war alles besser! Als noch die Kakerlaken sich selbst aufgegessen haben. Die Bienen noch über die Erde rasten, genau wie die Dinosaurier. Damals, als ich Beine gegessen habe und meine Bulimie bekämpfte."  
"Halt's Maul", dachte der Busch unter dem Vogelnest, "das gleiche Gelaber muss ich schon seit der Neanderthalerzeit hören!"  
Die Nase des Fahrers mittlerweile fiel langsam ab, weil sie unabhängig sein wollte, und sich zu emanzipieren versuchte.  
"Komm zurück!", rief der Reifen, aber die Nase, eine independent black Rockband-Sängerin, hörte 'Wut is luf" von One Direction. Der Reifen fühlte the strong feelz to kill the nose because of illerminaytey. They watched the van burn to the ground.  
The End.


End file.
